Native Hawaiians have the highest cancer mortality rates in their own homeland and one of the highest nationally. The overall goal of this project is to reduce cancer health disparities experienced by Native Hawaiians by maintaining and expanding 'Imi Hale - Native Hawaiian Cancer Network, to support the following goals: Goal 1: Facilitate an increase in knowledge of, access to, and use of beneficial biomedical procedures in the prevention and control of cancer and co-morbid conditions. Goal 2: Develop evidence based intervention research to increase use of beneficial biomedical procedures to control cancer and comorbid conditions. Goal 3: Train and promote the development of a critical mass of competitive researchers using community-base participatory research (CBPR) methods to reduce health disparities. In the Administrative Core, the PIs, program leaders, and community leaders comprise the Center Steering Committee (CSC). 'Imi Hale's work will be guided by a Community Council (CC) with lay, clinical, and academic members. 'Imi Hale leadership will also participate in trans-CNP activities with the CNP Strategic Committee. The Community Outreach Program will address awareness and access needs identified by selected facilities serving Native Hawaiians. This Program will: 1) develop, test, and disseminate culturally tailored educational materials/activities and cancer literacy; 2) expand capacity to provide Cancer Patient Navigation; 3) expand capacity to provide smoking cessation services and 4) facilitate community involvement in community based participatory research. This Program also will award and oversee Community Capacity Building grants to support health promotion and educational activities. The Research Program will include two CBPR projects: 1) A controlled trial of an obesity reduction intervention in Native Hawaiian worksites, and 2) A pilot research project to assess Native Hawaiian KAP related to bio-specimen collection. The Training Core will work with four current and four future junior faculty and post-doctoral students committed to careers in research to reduce cancer health disparities. 'Imi Hale will provide mentoring and training. We also will link junior researchers to training and mentoring opportunities.